inazuma_elevenfandomcom-20200222-history
Suzuno Fuusuke
(Forward) |number = 10 (Diamond Dust) 9 (Chaos, Eisei Gakuen) 11 (Fire Dragon) |element = Wind |team = *'Diamond Dust' (former; captain) *'Chaos' (former) *'Fire Dragon' *'Eisei Gakuen' |seiyuu = Takimoto Fujiko |va = Bryce Papenbrook |debut_game = Inazuma Eleven 2: Kyoui no Shinryakusha Inazuma Eleven GO |debut_anime = Episode 043 Episode 014 (Ares) }}Suzuno Fuusuke ( ), also known as Gazel (ガゼル, Gazeru), was a forward and the captain of Diamond Dust, and a forward of Chaos. Later on, he became a forward of Fire Dragon. In the alternate timeline of Inazuma Eleven Ares no Tenbin, he is a forward for Eisei Gakuen. Profile Appearance Suzuno has light-gray hair that is pointed towards the left and teal-colored eyes. He has fair skin and a slender body. He tends to pull up the sleeves of his uniform. His normal clothes consist of a purple jacket, light blue shirt, brown pants and a pair of dark brown sneakers. In Inazuma Eleven Ares no Tenbin, his skin tone is paler. Personality Usually he is calm, arrogant and is overconfident about his own skills. He's also a genius and talented soccer player, and tends to comb his hair with his fingers, an action similar to Afuro's. His personality is the opposite of Nagumo Haruya's. However, when he was in Fire Dragon, he grew less arrogant and more friendly, shown when he greeted Inazuma Japan before the match, where he changed his tone. Plot Season 2 He is one of the top players of Aliea Gakuen, Diamond Dust's captain and forward. He first appeared when Epsilon Kai lost to Raimon and exiles Desarm and the Epsilon team. He seemed to be intrigued by Endou and challenges him to one match. To force Raimon to play, Suzuno threatened to destroy Tokyo with his black and blue footballs. However, the match wasn't as easy as Suzuno imagined, and despite making two goals using Northern Impact, his last attempt was stopped by Endous's incomplete Megaton Head. He was seen stroking his hair after becoming irritated during the match, and was shocked and almost couldn't speak during the meeting with Gran and Burn after the match. Later on, he joined forces with Burn to create the strongest team, Chaos. During the match against Raimon he made a great quantity of goals against the unfinished Mugen The Hand. Though later it was stopped after Tachimukai completely mastered Mugen The Hand. He then shows his combination hissatsu with Burn, called Fire Blizzard, which broke through Mugen The Hand. Season 3 He was recruited by Aphrodi to join Fire Dragon, along with Nagumo. Before the match against Inazuma Japan, he and Nagumo are introduced by Aphrodi to Endou and the others, leaving Hiroto and Midorikawa shocked. During the match he, Aphrodi and Burn brought out their strongest move, Chaos Break. However, Fire Dragon still lost to Inazuma Japan with a score of 4-3. Inazuma Eleven Ares no Tenbin He reappeared in Inazuma Eleven Ares no Tenbin as a forward for Eisei Gakuen. He played in the match against Inakuni Raimon in the Football Frontier and his team lost 6-5. ''Inazuma Eleven Orion no Kokuin'' He appeared during the meeting with Hiroto, Tatsuya and Saginuma before they left to Russia for the FFI tournament. The team gathered to welcome their teammates with all due respect and praise them for what they've already achieved. Game appearance Character sprite and avatar Wii avatar Character view Recruitment ''Inazuma Eleven 2: Kyoui no Shinryakusha'' You must first defeat his team, Diamond Dust at the Fuji Forest. Then, select him in the machine and he'll be somewhere in the forest. Take Fubuki with you, and he'll challenge you into 2 battles. ''Inazuma Eleven 3: Sekai e no Chousen!! You must defeat Fire Dragon on Hirai Shinzou's taisen route to recruit him. Select him in the machine and Suzuno will appear left of Toramaru's home (Not in Liocott Island Area). You have to fight Suzuno 3 times before he joins you. ''Inazuma Eleven GO In order to recruit Gazel, Dragonlink has to be defeated first in the story mode. Also, the following requirements are needed: *'Item': The universe's strongest confidence (宇宙最強の自信) *'Player': Kurione Yuki *'Player': Touchi Ai *'Player': Gokukawa Kantarou After this, he can be scouted for an amount of 4550 Kizuna points. ''Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone'' In order to recruit Gazel, the following requirements are needed: *'Player': Saginuma Osamu *'Player': Kurakake Clara *'Topic': Melting Ice (とろけるアイスの話題, obtained at Inazuma Town's shopping district present) After this, he can be scouted for an amount of 3400 Kizuna points. ''Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy'' In order to recruit Gazel, the following requirements are needed: *'Coin': *'Item': Ultimate Snowman (究極のゆきだるま, randomly dropped from Outer Sky at Handa Shinichi's left taisen route) *'Item': Warmth Muffler (ぬくもりマフラー, randomly dropped from Good Girls (グッドガールズ) at Raimon's parking lot) *'Photo': Wind (風の写真, taken in Odaiba's Aqua Mall's hihodo store) *'Topic': Ice Candy (アイスキャンディーの話題, obtained in Inazuma Town's shopping district's arcade hall) After this, he can be scouted. Be aware, in order to recruit him, at least 10 players have to be scouted first from the same community master to make him a scoutable option. Stats All stats are at level 99 and untrained. All stats are fully upgraded. Hissatsu |Inazuma Eleven 2| Normal form * * * * ---- Chaos form * * * |Inazuma Eleven 3| Normal form * * * * ---- Aliea form * * * * }} * * * |Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone| * * * * |Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy| * * * * }} * |Inazuma Eleven Strikers 2012 Xtreme| * * |Inazuma Eleven GO Strikers 2013| * * }} R Chaos * }} Mixi Max ''Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone'' * * Best match Mixi Max * ** ''Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy'' * (Taisen route only) Keshin ''Inazuma Eleven GO'' * (Taisen route only) ''Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone'' * (Taisen route only) Game exclusive teams ''Inazuma Eleven 3: Sekai e no Chousen!! *'Asia Daihyou' *'Blizzard Bomber' *'Champion' *'Real Aliea' *'The Elements' *'The Forwards' *'The Windies' *'Water Boys' ''Inazuma Eleven GO *'Chaos Angels' *'Chaos Angel Zero' *'Cold Freeze' ''Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone'' *'Chaos Angels' *'Cold Freeze N' *'Cold Freeze R' *'Gold Bear' *'Kira Related' *'Last Rival' *'Team Spark' ''Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy'' *'Aliea Gakuen' *'Last Rival' Gallery Gazel First Appearance IE52 HQ.png|Gazel's first appearance. Gazel eliminates Epsilon IE52 HQ.png|Gazel aiming to 'eliminate' Epsilon. EL03-13.png|Suzuno Fuusuke's Eleven License. IG-06-050.png|IG-06-050. IG-06-056.png|IG-06-056. IG-10-045.PNG|IG-10-045. IG-11-021.jpg|IG-11-021. IG-13-051.PNG|IG-13-051. EP-03-031.png|EP-03-031. EP-05-039.png|EP-05-039. Suzuno's Character design.png|Suzuno Fuusuke's Character design. Trivia *His aliean name Gazel (ガゼル, Gazeru) is derived from "Wind" (風, Kaze). *He doesn't wear a captain's band. *Some dubs of the anime changed Gazel's gender to female. However, he is male in all versions of the game. *In Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone, when Suzuno Mixi Maxed with Nagumo Haruya, he looks like Amemiya Taiyou. *When the official site of Inazuma Eleven Ares no Tenbin was open, Suzuno's artwork on Eisei Gakuen page showed him wearing his uniform normally; it was then changed with his usual pull-up sleeves when the site was revamped. *In the manga called Watashi ga Motete Dousunda, the heroine Serinuma Kae is a fan of Inazuma Eleven and Gazel. Navigation fr:Bryce Whitingale Category:Captains Category:Ares characters Category:Orion characters Category:Original series characters